


Et John pleure

by Noctambulle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: Trois fois où John a pleuré.





	Et John pleure

John chiale. Il sanglote. Il s'accroche à Alexander.

Il a tellement pleuré. Tellement désespéré, tellement espéré, et maintenant qu'il est là, dans les bras d'Alex, il pleure. Il se sent con.

Il s'accroche à ses lèvres. Se dit que demain Alexander ne sera plus saoul. Demain il aura honte. S’arrête. Se dit qu'il devrait arrêter maintenant. Puis se ravise. Se demande ce qu'il a à perdre, maintenant qu'ils en sont là.

Les lettres d'Alex sont sur son bureau. Il se redonne le droit d’espérer, tandis que le plus jeune descend dangereusement vers sa pomme d'Adam. Il se donne le droit de lui souffler des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Des Je t'aime.

Alex y répond.

Alors, tremblant, il lui demande si c'est parce qu'il est saoul. Et Alex semble se mettre en colère. Lui dit qu'il l'a toujours aimé, et qu'il n'aimera que lui. Il l'embrasse. 

Il se remet à pleurer, de joie.

* * *

 

John chiale. John court. John s'enfuit, le plus loin possible. Il ne veut pas les voir. Leur bonheur lui donne mal à la tête. Les larmes brouillent sa vue, et l'alcool empire la chose.

Il voudrait mourir. Ou non. Il ne sait plus très bien. Il veut s'enfuit, c'est sûr. Mais on le retrouvera. Endurer ? Plutôt crever. Il pourrait sentir son cœur se briser s'il n'avait pas bu pour éviter de ressentir la douleur.

Il essuie ses larmes du main rageuse.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle et pas lui ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus, qu'est ce qu'il a de moins ? 

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Il bave, renifle, sanglote. Il se sent pitoyable. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on le trouve dans cet état. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on le trouve tout court.

Tout est noir. Il ferme les yeux, pense à lui, et se remet à chigner.

On va s'apercevoir de son absence et le chercher ? Tant pis. Il ne veut pas venir. Il ne veut plus le voir.

Il se dit qu'Alex ne lui doit rien après tout. Et ça le rend encore plus triste.

Gilbert lui tend une main et l'aide à se relever.

* * *

 

John chiale. John sanglote, bave, renifle. Il ne veut pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça. Il veut vivre, vivre et revoir ses amis. Vivre et revoir Alex.  
Il se relève, titube.

  
Il veut vivre et pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aime. Alors il tamponne, compresse sa plaie, essuie ses larmes.

Il ne veut pas crever maintenant. Il veut le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire l'amour.Il veut lui écrire des lettres, des centaines de lettres, et lire les siennes. Il ne peut pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Il a encore des choses a faire et des choses a dire. Des choses à aimer et d'autres à détester. Il a encore des peines à purger et des récompenses a obtenir. Il doit encore blesser des gens et en réconforter d'autres. Des choix à faire, et a regretter. Son heure n'est pas encore arrivé. Il prie pour que son heure ne soir pas arrivée.

Il bave, renifle, sanglote. Il se sent pitoyable. Il ne voudrait pas qu on le trouve dans cet état. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on ne trouve tout court. Mais en même temps il voudrait être sauvé.

Il crève de froid. Il crève de douleur. Il crève tout court.

Tout est noir. Il ferme les yeux, pense à lui, et se remet à chigner.

Une dernière larme coule le long de sa joie.  
Il se dit qu'il a trop pleuré.  
Et il meurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit truc qui trainait dans les bas fonds de OneNote (non je rigole les bas fonds de OneNote c'est du bartheill, un tas de bartheill.) et que j'ai ressorti à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de John ~
> 
>    
> La dexième partie se déroule pendant le mariage d'Alex, pendant qu'Angelica chante Satisfied.
> 
> EDIT : OMG je l'ai posté sans faire exprès avant d'aller manger je pleure


End file.
